


Lines

by depressed_alien



Category: Naruto
Genre: 3rd person, First Kiss, Gifts, Love, M/M, Shyness, cuteness, just a short one shot that I finished up just now, m'not good with tags lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed_alien/pseuds/depressed_alien
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have been involved with each other for a long time now and neither of them has made a move on the other until one night where Kakashi FINALLY works up the courage to.





	Lines

Iruka walked into the gates of the park, a small box tucked under his arm. He looked around for someone, humming a song that was stuck in his head.

 

He laughed, mentally scolding himself. He knew exactly where they were. He didn’t know why he thought they’d be anywhere but so.

 

“Hello Kakashi.” Iruka greeted, smiling up at the silver headed man who was in the tree above him, reading his favorite book.

 

Kakashi removed his eyes away from his book and put them on the smiling Iruka. Kakashi shut his book, and jumped out the tree, landing in front of Iruka.

 

“Is that for me?” Kakashi questioned, eyes switching back and forth from Iruka to the small box.

 

Iruka narrowed his eyes. “A greeting would be nice.”

 

Kakashi smiled, closing his eye. Then he leaned in, saying a couple words. “Hi Iruka.”

 

Iruka’s face turned a shade of red, leaning back, his right eye twitching some.

 

Kakashi stayed like that for a few seconds and then moved back. Iruka straightened himself out, returning back to his regular stance.

 

Kakashi opened his eye. “Now, back to my question. Is that for me?”

 

Iruka narrowed his eyes again, shoving the box into Kakashi’s hold.  
  


Kakashi unwrapped the box, taking the lid off. His eye widened when he sees what was inside. He put the lid underneath the box, and took out the small book.

 

“It’s signed…” Kakashi whispered, eyes on the book.

 

Iruka rubbed the back of his head, heat messing with his face. “Yeah. I wanted my gift for you to be thoughtful this time.”

 

Kakashi put the book back in box, putting the lid on it.

  
“Thank you, Iruka. This is honestly the best gift ever. I will treasure this book forever.” Kakashi spoke, acting nervous.

 

Iruka smiled. “No problem.”

 

Kakashi tucked the gift underneath his arm, sighing.

 

“What’s wrong?” Iruka tilted his head, curious.

 

Kakashi rubbed his head, sighing again. “This makes my gift look totally lame.”

 

Iruka laughed, shaking his head. “Nonsense. I’ll love whatever it is.”

 

Kakashi tugged at his mask feeling himself turn a light shade of pink. Iruka saw and laughed again.

 

“Excuse me, sir.” Someone tapped on Iruka’s shoulder.

 

Iruka turned around. “Yes?”

  
A big bouquet of sunflowers were placed in Iruka’s hands.

 

“You’re very lucky sir, whomever gifted these to you must deeply care for you.” Saying that the man gave Iruka a smile, walking off.

 

Iruka turned back around, peeking his face around the flowers.

 

“There seems to be a card.” Kakashi said, grabbing the card, giving it to Iruka.

 

Iruka held the flowers in his right hand, and opened the card with his left hand.

 

_Your smile reminds me of the sun. Bright, huge, and beautiful. I saw these flowers and they reminded me of you. I hope you like them._

_Kakashi ッ_

 

Iruka closed the card, smiling hard. He didn’t care if his face was heating up. “This is amazing Kakashi. I love them.”

 

Kakashi nods, smiling too. “I’m pleased to hear that.”

 

“I could literally hug you right now. But these flowers are blocking me from doing so.”

 

“We could head to your home and drop them off.”

 

Iruka agrees and they began walking. It felt nice to be in each other’s presence.

 

“Umm…Kakashi?” Iruka mumbled, when they got to Iruka’s place.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Can you…like…get my keys for me? They’re in my pocket.” Iruka shook his right leg, showing that it was on that side.

 

Kakashi moved closer to Iruka, reaching his hand in Iruka’s pocket. He fished around for the keys, finding them underneath his wallet.

 

“I’ll open it for you.” Kakashi unlocked the door, twisting the knob, opening it wide.

 

Kakashi moved out the way, allowing Iruka to go in first. Iruka did, and headed to the kitchen.

 

Kakashi closed the door, walking to the small table in the living room. He set his gift down, and walked back to the door.

 

Iruka came back, and went over to the door.

 

All of a sudden, Kakashi was embraced by Iruka who was snuggling his head in Kakashi’s chest.

 

Kakashi awkwardly hugged back. “Umm…what’s the hug for?”

 

Iruka looked up at Kakashi, giving him a small smile. “I told you that I could hug you, but the sunflowers were in my way.”

 

Kakashi cleared his throat, feeling himself flush. “Oh yeah…I forgot.”

 

Kakashi shivered when he felt Iruka laughing against him.

 

Iruka pulled away, and motioned Kakashi on. “I know this amazing restaurant. They have the best food.”

 

Kakashi nodded, and followed Iruka out the door, locking it behind the two.

-

“So, how did you like it?” Kakashi turned his head, looking into the dark brown eyes of Iruka.

 

“It lived up to your word. I wasn’t disappointed.” Kakashi answered.

 

Iruka grinned, nudging Kakashi. “I’m glad you liked it. We should go again sometime.”

 

Kakashi shrugged. “Ok, when is the next time you’re free?”

 

Iruka hummed, thinking. “I actually don’t know. I’ll get back to you when I know.”

 

Kakashi nodded, turning his head away from Iruka.

 

The two sat in a comfortable silence. They didn’t want the conversations to be forced. They talked a whole lot at the restaurant, and that seemed to be enough.

 

Now, here they were sitting on a bench.

 

A yawn left Iruka’s mouth, making Kakashi turn his head back to Iruka. Iruka flushed, scratching his cheek with his index finger.

 

“I’m sorry, it just slipped out.” Iruka said, quickly.

 

“Maa, sensei.” Kakashi waved him off. “Everyone yawns.”

 

“I know that.” Iruka replied. “I just don’t want you thinking that this is boring.”

 

Kakashi looked up at the luminous moon. “I couldn’t think that, not with the way you were smiling today.”

 

Iruka smiled, face turning a shade of red. “I’m glad you understand.”

 

Kakashi slightly nodded, not taking his eyes off the moon.

 

A few minutes later, Kakashi found himself yawning.

 

It made Iruka laugh.

 

“Well, it is late. I should be heading home.” Iruka stood up, Kakashi following his movements.

 

Iruka smiled happily at Kakashi before saying something else. “I had a great time today, Kakashi.”

 

Kakashi eye smiled. “Me too, sensei.”

 

Iruka’s smile grew wider.

 

“Well, let’s go.” Iruka turned around, walking.

 

Kakashi caught up to Iruka, their steps falling into sync.

 

“Thanks for the gift again.” Kakashi stated, gesturing the box before tucking it underneath his arm, when they arrived to Iruka’s place.

 

Iruka looked away from the flowers giving Kakashi a huge smile. “Like I said earlier, no problem.”

 

Kakashi slightly nodded, standing there awkwardly.

 

Iruka went to question him but Kakashi cut him off. “Sweet dreams, sensei.”

 

Iruka nodded, turning back to his flowers to hide his frown. “Goodnight Kakashi-sensei, I hope you sleep well.”

 

Kakashi hummed in response, leaving out the door.

 

The sound of the door closing made Iruka wince. Iruka sighed, sniffing his flowers. Maybe next time.

 

On the other side of the door, stood Kakashi. He was frowning too. He felt like he should have made a move on Iruka. They’ve been in this ‘relationship’ (‘relationship’ because Kakashi didn’t know whether he should call it one or not.) has been going for too long and the only thing close thing to intimate was the hug that Iruka gave Kakashi, which Kakashi returned.

He needed to do something.

 

Kakashi turned around and rose a fist to the door, lightly knocking. He needed to do this.

 

He heard footsteps and the door opened.

 

“Yes, Kakashi?” Iruka questioned, tilting his head, curiosity evident on his face.

 

Kakashi tried to speak but it came out stumbled. “I…you…me…I…”  
  


Iruka squinted his eyes in confusion.

 

“For Konoha’s sake!” Groaned Kakashi before pulling Iruka by the waist with his free arm, and pressing his lips that were protected by his mask onto Iruka’s.

 

Iruka's eyes fluttered close, smiling into the kiss.

 

After a few more seconds, they pulled away, faces flushed, eyes open again. Iruka for some reason couldn’t look Kakashi in his eyes, even though he had been waiting so long for that kiss.

 

“Sweet dreams, sensei.” Saying that, Kakashi quickly gave Iruka a clothed kiss on his cheek, leaping off into the night, leaving a lovesick Iruka.

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone confused or wondering, this story was inspired by a song called Lines by The Hics. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! :)
> 
> Also, kudos and comments are appreciated. It encourages me to do more! :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> P.S there may have been errors, and I apologize. I hope you enjoyed, there's plenty more coming soon. :) <3


End file.
